In a typical printed product finishing process, which can include both perfect binding and saddle stitching for example, often times when a fault happens, such as in the gatherer, binder or the trimmer, it typically takes just a few seconds to get the fault cleared and the finishing line back up and running. However, those seconds can add up to minutes which translates into lost efficiency in time and money. During the time the fault is being repaired, the entire finishing process is stopped until the fault is cleared.